Cogs invade the playground
by Daisy of the wolves
Summary: When cogs decide to take over Toontown completely, will the selected few Toons save it? find out!
1. Its been enough

**CHAPTER 1: Its been enough**

It all started one sunny day... Every toon gathered near Flippy, as he was about to cut the

ribbon. The ribbon to the second new playground this month, Toontown City. Everyone,

filled with glee, ran towards the buildings, game and toy factories, theaters, malls, and everything else in their new city. Mean while, the cogs all gathered in their small lair, underground of the V.P. "I've had it with these toons" Said the C.F.O. "That's the second time this month! First their little amusement park, now this!" The V.P complained. "I hate how they make everything grow, on, and on," Complained a Downsizer. "We should take action; start showing whose boss..." Said the C.F.O. Just then, A Micro Manager walked into the lair, with a doodle in a cage. "Sir! I have a report! These creatures, called Daadles, err... something like that... I have an idea, what if we made a creature, similar to this,  
and make it our pets!" Explained the Micro Manager. "Good Idea." Said the V.P. "I'll get to work on it now sir!" Said the Micro Manager as she went to do her job. "We'll show them… You'll see..."... Back in normal toon dwellings, we see a Mansion, in the mansion, there's Ness and Ned, sitting on a couch, with their feet on the coffee table, watching their TV.  
"Ned, could you get the remote?" Asked Ness. Ned made little effort to reach. "I can't reach it." Complained Ned. "Then go over and get it." Said Ness. "But then I'd have to get up." Said Ned. "...Good point." Said Ness as they just sat there.  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and five girls ran in the house with two grocery bags in each hand, they ran past the boys up to their rooms. Up in Moonlights room, they poured everything out on her bed to see what they got... After rambling for some hours they came down, while Ned and Ness where still laying there. "Shouldn't you two go outside and play something with Chip and Chester?" Asked Nessa the uncolored rabbit. "We would, but Chester and Chip were playing baseball, and knocked the dish off a little, and we lost the fox channel, so we have to watch Scooby Doo!" Explained Ness. "Okay, but theirs one little flaw in you excuse." Said Princess. "We have cable, not a dish." The guys just sat there. "Just leave them there, they'll think of something." Said Moon. Suddenly, the TV got an emergency news transition. "There are new cog sightings... We believe it is called, the 'Order Barker'." The TV goes to a clip showing a Number Crunchier scaring a Toon by loosening the dog's leashes so it got closer and kept barking and it pulled the dog back, and repeated. "This is like a pet to the cogs, they are very dangerous. Please beware, for the safety of you, and your pets. Thank you for watching." The TV went back to normal, and everyone just stared, a mixture of fright, and anger.


	2. A special task

**CHAPTER 2: A special task**

"I can't believe this!" Said an angry Ness. Just then, Chip and Chester walked into the house. "Woah! Why is everyone all upset?" Asked Chip. "You mean you weren't in here!" Asked Princess. "Uh, no." Answered Chester. The TV came on again, the reporter looked somewhat nervous. "It just got worse! The cogs have created a cat like cog, which is called "Sales Tiger", and if that's not enough, they have just started MARCHING out of the VP building and CFO, literally bunched together... Please, stay safe, and if you can try to handle it... fight them, if you can." And the TV turned off. "This, definitely can't be good..." Said Ned "No duh, genius!" Screamed Princess. "I'm gonna fight them. Wanna help defeat them?" Said Cinders. "Wait, Before you go... I think we should see how everyone is before we fight." Said Princess. "I think we should split up." Said Chester. "Okay, girls, Daisy Gardens, Us boys, we go to Donald's Dreamland." Said Ness. They went out to the street and waited for a trolley to take them to Daisy Gardens and Donald's Dreamland, the trolleys arrived and they boarded, waiting for what was ahead. . The girls arrived at their destination. They were shocked to find, Everyone in the playground, was Sad. Heads down as they walk, Some badly injured by the cogs new pets. The girls decided to go investigate; they went into the tunnel, headed towards the VP.  
Meanwhile the boys saw the same thing, Causing them to run into the tunnel too.

The girls were running through the street, when they saw a toon laying on the ground, causing them to run over. "Sir! Are you okay?" Asked Moonlight. "The cogs... They're going... to take over... The playground!" Just then, there was a howl and a growl, the toon was suddenly dragged into a dark ally. The girls were frightened by this. Then, an Order Barker jumped out of the ally and glared at them, then suddenly lunged. The girls had jumped out of the way as it turned around for another attack. The four legged cog bared its teeth at them. Fina had an idea at the last moment, she threw a pie and Missed the cog but it saw the pie, and chased it while the girls escaped. The Boys were half way through the Pajama place, when they saw toons fighting off the line of cogs, they decided to help, they all beat the line of cogs that were going to Donald's Dreamland. "Thanks you guys!" Said on of the Toons. "Those cogs! Their trying to take over the playgrounds!" Said one. "THEIR WHAT?" Screamed Ness. "Their trying to take over playgrounds, they told us that when we first fought them." Explained another. The boys ran off to get a trolley to Daisy gardens, when they arrived, the girls were about to get on the trolley. They had decided to discuss the problem at their house. "The cogs are trying to take over the Playgrounds!" Said Ned as the girls gasped. "And I dunno if you guys saw, but the Order Barker is a really tough cog. We couldn't beat it, so we baited it away." Explained Fina. Just then, The phone rang. Moonlight went over and picked it up. "Hello?" Asked Moonlight. "This is Flippy." Said the person on the other line. Moon had bug eyes when she heard this. "No, you can't be!" She said. "But I am, I need you and your friends to come to my office, for a special toontask."


	3. Flippys small speech

**CHAPTER 3: Flippy's small speech**

Moon put down the phone and slowly turned to her friends. "Guys, that was Flippy," She said. "REALLY?" Asked Ned in disbelief. "Yes Ned, it was. He wants us to go to Toon Hall for a special toontask." She said. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Said Cinders about to march out the door. "Wait!" Called Princess. "What if its a trap?" Asked Prin. "I don't think it is." Said Cinders looking back at Prin. They followed Cinders to Toon Hall, Flippy was out side the building with some other toons. "There you guys are! Please, all of you, come in." He said as they followed him in. AT FLIPPY'S OFFICE "I guess you are all wondering why I called you here," He said. "I have called you here to ask if you would except this toontask." He said turning around and flipping on a TV. "As you can see, the cogs are trying to take over Toontown!" He said causing some toons who didn't know to gasp. "I wanted to ask, would you toons, go and shut down this operation before they do take over Toontown?" Not very many had backed down, almost everyone had excepted. "Good! Your copters will be here in the morning." He said. "Get a good nights sleep!" AT THE ESTATE "I can't believe he expects us to go first thing in the morning!" Complained Ned. "You can say that again." Said Cinders. "I know, but its worth it." Said Moon. "She's right you know." Agreed Princess.

"Lets just head to bed," Said Fina. Everyone had went to their rooms to sleep, awaiting their mission in the morning.


	4. Sneaking around the factory

**CHAPTER 4: Sneaking around the factory**

It was about 4:00 AM... When all the helicopters circled Sellbot HQ and others in Cashbot. As all the toons jumped from the copters with their parachutes, they were free falling for a minuet, it seemed like forever to them. Finally Moon went to pull their parachute string and it broke off. "Oh crud..." BOOM! they crashed right into the building. Their phone started to speak. "Guys, are you alright?" Asked a worried Flippy. "Quiet Flippy... your twin is trying to SaY something." Said a dizzy Princess. "Snap out of it Princess... We have an important mission here." Said Flippy. "Right.. The construction of the cogs and them taking over the new playgrounds." Said Princess. "Yes, we have analyzed their plans, the construction of the Cog HQ HQ (yes that's what it is, Headquarter for Headquarters)" Explained Flippy. "Clarabelle says the cogs' pets are nearly ready for battle too and we have to take them out before that happens." Said Flippy. "Sounds like a plan, where's it located?" Asked Nessa. "Somewhere in the HQs, its one of the lower levels." Said Flippy. "We need you guys to take over the base, find the cog plans and dispose of it." He said. "Right! What's the reward?" Asked Fina. "Your own thank you notes that you made the world safe from terror :D" Said Flippy. " ...Darn." Said Princess as unhappy as ever. They walked for a few seconds until the phone spoke again. "The entrance for the lair is on the other side of the building." Said Flippy. "Then why didn't you drop us off there?" Asked Moonlight. "We thought you needed the exercise." Said Flippy. "...Riiight..." Said Chester in an annoyed tone. "Anyway guys, avoid the cogs at all cost. Good luck." Said Flippy as he tuned out.


	5. Sneaking around the factory pt 2

**CHAPTER 5: Sneaking around the factory part 2**

They were sneaking around the HQ, and they have reached the room with the Skelecogs. There was one coming their way, thinking fast, Moonlight dropped a Banana peel on the ground and the cog slipped and was knocked unconscious. They went to Stomper Ally where an Order Barker was patrolling in the front. Cinders had a lamp shade on her head as it pulled the string. "CLICK" said Cinders. "Patrolling the halls, Patrolling the halls, man, that's all I do around here. Man, I can't wait to get promoted, then I can patrol the stairs." Said the Order Barker as he pulled the string again. "UNCLICK" Said Cinders. The Cog pet noticed, but Cinders had hit it in the face with a pie, knocking it unconscious, Thanks to Cinders putting rocks in her pie. They dragged the two cogs and stored them away in a closet. They got through all the other obstacles, until finally, they found a large door. RING-RING! "Flippy... I think were almost at the Cog Lair, but this door is locked with a card key." Said Moonlight. "Hmmm... someone must have it... Someone of great importance. Look around for it, remember, its very important that we find the Lair and plans... The fate of all Toontown depe-...!" Flippy was cut off by Ned. "You're boring! Where's that Maxie girl? Man, she was cute!" Said Ned beginning to drool. "Ned, we don't have time for this. Go!" He said as he hung up. They went around the corner to find The Foremen! "Hey! You're those cogs!" Said Ned walking up to them, as every one glared at him. "Yeah," Said one cog. "Cool...Factory Foremen huh? How's that working out for ya?" Asked Ned. "Its alright you know, It pays the bills." Said one of the Foremen. "Right on." Said Ned. "Well, bye." Said the Foremen as they walked away. "See ya." Said Ned waving. Everyone else was just bug eyed and amazed.


	6. The fight part one

**CHAPTER 6: The fight part 1**

They walked down a hidden stairway that they found in the foremen's room. they came to a hallway and quickly hid when they heard a voice. "Excellent! is the new plan ready to test on the field?" It asked. Then they heard a Micromanager. "Yes sir, within the hour." She said. "Excellent, I don't want to be disappointed." It said. "I recognize that voice..." Said Moon quietly to herself. It then shows The VP, CFO, a Micromanager and three other cogs. The toons are still hidden. "Oh, you won't be, COG 0 has everything. " Said the Micromanager. "machine guns, heat guided missiles, chicken launchers, attacking forearms and even a Mr. Cappuccino!" She said. "Yes... A cog needs his Cappuccino while causing mass destruction against the Toon population." Said the CFO. "Of course, Sir! Without a doubt, Sir!" She said. "Excellent, We'll be down in an hour to see the demonstration. Do you have the keys for the storage room where COG 0 is being held?" Asked the VP as we go back to the Toons view. "Yes, Sir. No one will get past us." She said "Great!" "No one at all!" She said as the toons smirked thinking other wise. "Good." "Not a living sol-" She was cut off by the VP. " FINE. PERFECT. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a crumpet with our names on it. VP AND CFO!" they said the finish together and left. RING-RING! "Flippy... Who was that?" asked Ned. "Don't you recognize the voce of the VP and CFO?" Asked Flippy annoyed. "THEM? But they died during the Toons vs. VP & CFO war." Said Moonlight. "Yes, but at least its not something stupid, like their living in an arm or something." Said Flippy. "Yeah, that's just silly, a foot maybe, but not an arm. I mean, its a stinking arm!" Said Princess. " ...Now's not the time for this." Said Flippy. "The storage room to COG 0 is locked-" Ned interrupted Flippy. "Oh well, tough luck, lets go home and have pie." He said as the other toons made an annoyed face. "No, Ned! No pie!" Said Flippy. "But the cogs have already won..." Ned pouted. "Guys, just find the cog with the keycard and get to COG 0!" He said as he tuned out, and they went to fight the cogs. "Do you really think you can get this key from me?" Said the Micromanager. "Yeah, that's kind of what we were planning, how did you know?" Asked Ned. "tsh Well, hel-lo! We've been standing here listening to you toons talking about it!" She said. "Hey! That was private!" Said Cinders. The fight began.

Laff

Cinders- 56

Princess- 67

Moonlight- 85

Fina- 85

Chester- 65

Ned- 74

King Marshmallow- 104

Ness- 96

Nessa- 107

Health

Micromanager-Green

Glad Hander- Green

Robber Baron- Green

Big Wig- Green

Order Barker- Green

Sales Tiger- Green

The Micromanager quickly took out its fountain pen and squirted towards Cinders and

Princess! But she missed and squirted again, but that missed too. Moonlight then got out a Squirt gun and was aiming it at a Glad Hander, and shot its arm, but it hurt it very little. "You can't win, Toons! We were programmed for lv 11 fighting styles, and We-" She was cut off by Ness. "HEY! I thought we were FIGHTING! Not boring each other with needless information!" He said as he just merely dodged a book that was thrown by a Big Wig. Ned got out a hose and began running towards the cogs while spraying, he was too late to notice, and he ran straight into a concrete pole. Hey lay there unconscious and had lost 10 laff points. A Sales Tiger was running towards Ness, but Ness broke it in half with his baseball bat (He doesn't use gags, Nessa uses a Steel bat). An Order Barker began to run at Chester, but Chester threw all three of his Marble trap gags down because he knew that one bag wouldn't stop the beast. He was right, it slipped and broke in half. King Marshmallow threw a cream pie at a Robber Baron causing it's health meter to go orange. The Glad Hander used its Rubber Stamp attack, but Moon jumped it. The Micromanager did a Brain Storm, it hit Ness, and ness lost five laff points. The Robber Baron used Power Trip, causing Nessa, King Marshmallow and Cinders to fall over and lose ten laff. The Big Wig used Power Trip too, Chester, Princess and Ness tripped and lost ten laff too.

Cinders- 46

Princess- 57

Moonlight- 85

Fina- 85

Chester- 55

Ned- 64

King Marshmallow- 94

Ness- 71

Nessa- 97

Health

Micromanager-Green

Glad Hander- Green

Robber Baron- Orange

Big Wig- Green

Order Barker- XX

Sales Tiger- XX


	7. The fight part two

**CHAPTER 7: The fight part 2**

It's the Toons' turns now! Cinders uses Seltzer Bottle on the Big Wig, and its in the orange now. Princess uses Fog horn, Micromanager is on orange and so is Glad Hander, Big Wig and Robber Baron are in the red. Moon used squirt gun on the Glad Hander, taking it to yellow. Fina threw a fruit pie at the Micromanager, but it missed. King Marshmallow lured the Robber Baron with a ten dollar bill. Ned has woke up! Chester threw a Cream Pie at the Big Wig, and its in the red. Ness and Nessa worked together, and blew up the Big Wig! Cogs Turn… The Micromanager Used Demotion and froze Chester! He lost 18 laff! Glad Hander used the rubber stamp on Cinders! She lost 4 laff.

Cinders- 42

Princess- 57

Moonlight- 85

Fina- 85

Chester- 37

Ned- 64

King Marshmallow- 94

Ness- 71

Nessa- 97

Health

Micromanager-Orange

Glad Hander- Yellow

Robber Baron- Red (lured)

Big Wig- XX

Order Barker- XX

Sales Tiger- XX

Moon just had a brain storm! She took out an S.O.S card, Julius Wheezer. He teleported to her. "OUR ONE WEAKNESS! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Screamed the micromanager as he toon-uped the cogs. As they were laughing, Ness and Nessa Destroyed the Robber Baron. King Marshmallow, Ned, Fina and Princess threw a Cream Pie at the Glad Hander and it exploded. The Micromanager was charging towards them! Cinders, Moon and Chester aimed their water guns at a wooden beam on the ceiling, and together they wet it so much, It had collapsed from the water and fell on the Micromanager. They had won, and nobody went sad, or so they thought. Ness called the others for help, then, they saw Nessa under the large wooden beam. Moonlight checked her pulse. "She's still alive, Ness, Chester, King, Get Nessa and Ned to the hospital, now." She commanded. They obeyed as Ness picked up his friend with King Marshmallow's help as Chester helped Ned walk out. Fina got the card key from the Micromanager that was laying under the rubble and they went to the door that was behind the cogs, the door opened with the card key as it revealed the plans. They quietly read to themselves. " 1. Send line of cogs and pets to playgrounds. 2. Destroy buildings 3. Replace with ours 4. Send more out for more cogs to take over Minnie's Melody Land and Donald's Dock" The list went on, they got the plans and ran for the exit.


	8. Sad depart and the mystery cog

**CHAPTER 8: Sad depart and the mystery cog**

AT FLIPPY'S OFFICE "Flippy, We got the plans!" Said Moon as she handed it to them. Flippy looked happy, but disappointed. "Thank you, but the HQ officers have discovered that the V.P and C.F.O keep that info in their brain… and can re-print it." He said. "Are you ready for another Toontask?" He asked. The girls shook their head eagerly. "We need you and the other toons we sent for to take them down, and erase that memory." Said Flippy. Just then, a purple rabbit who was an HQ officer, ran in and said. "SIR! TOON CITY HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER!" he said as scared as ever. "Darn! Where are the other officers?" Asked Flippy. "I'm the only one who made it out, the others were taken by the V.P and C.F.O!" Said the Officer. "Girls, GO!" He commanded as they left. AT THE HOSPITAL "GUYS! THE COGS HAVE TAKEN OVER TOON CITY!" Screamed Moonlight. Ned's heart rate made a beep noise, causing Ness to punch him really hard, so his heart rate was normal again. "We need to go." Said Ness. "Wait!" Called out Nessa as she tried to get up, but fell back down. "Nessa, you can't go." Said Cinders. "But," Nessa tried to argue. Ned got up to join them, since he wasn't too injured. "No fair!" Called out Nessa. Everyone but Ness had left. "You'll be fine, Nessa. We'll be okay." He tried to reassure her. "But, Ness." She said sadly. Suddenly, He hugged her. "Its okay, We'll be fine." He smiled as he left. But right out side the door, was were everyone stood. "YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" Ned teased as Ness knocked him out with his bat. "If any of you say that, you'll be sorry!" He warned. Nessa had fallen fast asleep, and still surprised at what had happened. They left the building, and headed for Toon City. It had turned night as they walk down the forest path, just then, A crazy cog that wore a red hat with pins on it, Golden skates, a gold bat and gold eyes, jumped out of the bushes and hit Ness on the back of the head with a gold bat, and Ness fainted. They tried to chase down the cog, but it turned and tipped its hat up and its teeth and eyes shined in the moonlight, freezing the toons in their tracks, as it escaped. BACK AT THE HOSPITAL Nessa had woke up to the sound of punching sounds, robotic noises, water squirts, drops and all other noises. Then, silence and suddenly, an Order Barker began to slowly and very eerie like, creep into her room. Nessa was calling for help as it jumped for her. But she jumped past it, she saw the doctors knocked out on the floor and some cogs going towards her. He got out her metal bat, but hurt her arm causing her to drop it. They roughly grabbed both her arms and flew away with her. She was still screaming for help, but when she reached past the clouds, Other toons were screaming and caught, just like her, she could do nothing, as she was dragged towards The V.P and C.F.O's lair.


	9. The horrible problems

**CHAPTER 9: The horrible problems**

The next day, the toons wake up. Ness had a huge lump on the back of his head, and the toons woke up from being frozen. "What happened?" Asked Ness confused as the others shook their heads as if to say, "we don't know". They got up and headed down the path, unaware of what had happened to Nessa. COG'S LAIR "Welcome toons…" Said an evil voice as it stepped out of the shadows. It was the V.P. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Screamed a frightened Nessa. "I'm pretty sure your familiar with this place…Aren't you rabbit?" Said the V.P as he pointed to the rubble where the beam had caved in. She just gave a glair. "Don't worry, you'll be another cog toon, Just like our other experiments." Said the C.F.O as he pointed to different toons that were mean, and business like. A yellow dog that looked more like a wolf now, paced around guarding her hard earned money. A black cat that was a black panther fighting with a yellow cat morphed to a Leopard for a scrap of meat and a quarter. A red dog had become a fox, sitting on a large heap of money. Nessa had recognized the black cat and red dog, and her eyes went wide as she began to cry. "Our best one is Vampz, These other toons can't amount to anything he does. Now, I think you would look a lot better as a Tasmanian Devil, wouldn't you agree?" Said the V.P and he began to laugh with the C.F.O. Nessa silently cried to herself as they carried her off. One thing that made her even more upset, is that she saw, a small child. He used to be just a young monkey, now a gorilla, as it tore apart a doll with his fangs bared, a once innocent child, was now harmful and destructive. Meanwhile, the other toons were in Donald's Dreamland, trying to find a place for shelter for the night. They decided to camp out, so they set up their tent, and went to find a diner, but they had lost sight of Ness a while back.

**AT THE DINER** "Where could he be?" Moonlight asked herself. "I have no clue." Said Princess with her mouth full of food. "Maybe we should look for him…" Said Moonlight. "No, he's ok, he can take care of himself." Said Cinders eating a Worm Talco with mango sauce. (If you haven't noticed by now, that's her favorite food.) "I'm gonna go now." Said Princess as she got up. She left Starlight Diner and headed towards the woods… But something stopped her in her tracks. A shadow, she looked up, and there was a shadow, with long floppy ears, gold eyes, gold skates and a gold bat, Princess could only see those glowing in the moonlight. She looked down and saw a toon on the ground. She ran towards the shadowed toon, but he turned and started to skate away, Princess decided to chase him. He turned around and lifted his hat a little while his teeth sparkled in the moonlight, this froze Princess like before, but this time, she saw a familiar face.


	10. Rescues and Surprises

**CHAPTER 10:Rescues and surprises**

It was daybreak in Minnie's Melody Land, And the other toons have just woke up. "Great! Now we can't find Princess!" Complained Cinders. "Lets go, we need to eat something." Said Chester. They had came across some TVs in a window, they stopped to watch when they heard it say. "There has been a terrible accident here in Toontown. Last night, in Donald's Dreamland, we found a knocked out Yellow Rabbit Toon who has been rushed to the hospital, and a Periwinkle Mouse next to the victim and was also taken." Said the reporter as the others were completely in shock. "We have a sketch of the thing that did this, most toons we interviewed who have seen him around, say that he does carry all the things showed on this picture, we have decided to call this, Lil' Slugger." She said as it showed a picture of a shadowed dog, with a bent bat and skates. "The yellow rabbit had been hit on the back of the head with a bat, The Periwinkle Mouse doesn't appear to be injured, but she needs to stay for recovery." Said the reporter as the TV went to commercials. The toons ran to the local hospital. "PRINCESS SEEDIE, WHERE?" Screamed Cinders looking right into the Nurse's eyes in a glare. "Down the hall!" Said the nurse as she hid under her desk. They ran down the hall where the nurse had pointed them to and sure enough, they found Princess sitting on the edge of the bed. The toons ran over to her. "PRIN! ARE YOU OK?" Called her sister, Cinders. Princess shook her head. "I'm fine…" She said. "Good! We have to get going though, next stop is The brrrgh, we'll pick get some gags there." Said Moonlight. Princess got up and joined the others as they left. They were walking through the streets of Minnie's Melody Land when they saw a yellow duck, trying to fight off a pack of Order Barkers. It looked too hard for her, she was low on laff and the pies, squirt and other gags she could send out didn't work on these cogs, they dodged as if she was just standing there. The other toons ran to help… The Order Barker lunged at the duck but a cake blinded it and it fell over, trying to rub out the cake. Moonlight had thrownthe cake at it, and it charged toward her. She immediately threw four banana peels on the ground and it slipped and exploded.

There are four more left, Fina used her fairy dust to heal the duck. Cinders went to throw a pie, but an Order Barker jumped from nowhere and bit her arm. Cinders screamed, and it let go, strange enough, it exploded after it bit her. Every one was seriously running out of gags, but when they thought they were finished. Ness ran over and shielded them with his bat as they bit it. When they let go, Ness hit one on the side of the head, it exploded. One swiped at him, but he dodged and hit that one. Two were left, and looked rather submissive. Ness was about to hit them, but Princess stopped him. "They were about to kill you! Why do you want to protect them?" Asked Ness in a very aggressive tone. "NESS! LOOK! DO YOU NOT SEE WHY THEIR ANGRY?" Screamed Princess as she pointed to a litter of Order Barker puppies. "All the better to get rid of them.." Said Ness raising his bat, but Moonlight jumped in the way. "MOVE MOON!" He said. "No…I won't Ness… What has gotten into you? You're a monster!" She said. He began to realize, he was like that, and lowered his bat, slowly. "Your right… I'm sorry.." He said looking towards the ground. Moonlight crawled towards the Order Barker family, they backed up as Moon stretched her arm out… she was holding a cracker, trying to see if they'd take it. Some how, they did, surprisingly, they let her pet them too. "Guys, I think we should see the HQ Officers at The Brrgh… They can keep them safe…" Said Moonlight. They agreed and headed towards the brrrgh's tunnel, during their walk through the brrrgh street, a Sales Tiger jumped out and went to attack, but something strange happened, Cinders felt so strange… She started to go towards the Big Cat, and fast too! She didn't want to, but something made her want to, suddenly, she punched it in the chin, and it fell back, it got back up and roared. Cinders was GROWLING and she was standing still, staring it down… It growled and ran off. Cinders fell to the ground at what had just happened. "Cinders! What happened?" Asked her sister. "I don't know Prin…" Said Cinders. Just then, a LARGE Sales Tiger came over, and swiped at Cinders, sending her backwards. When all hope was lost, suddenly, a White doodle, ran in front of them, It started to scratch at the Tiger, the tiger went to bite it, but its head went through the doodle… It was a ghost! It scratched the Tiger on the life meter, and it exploded… The doodle turned to look at them, and vanished as a mist. That had been a very surprising day, for all of them… And they headed towards the Playground.


	11. Woodrow's escape and the toon's capture

**CHAPTER 11: Woodrow's escape and the toon's capture.**

It was evening when they arrived in the brrrgh, they had decided to stop at the gag shop to rest and of course, buy gags. "How rude of us… We forgot to ask your name." Said Cinders talking to the yellow duck. "Who really cares? I don't." Said Ness as Moonlight gave him a swift smack on the back of his head. "I'm Miss Boo Boo Dandyfuddy." Said the Yellow Duck. "Cool! Care to join our group? Were gonna stop the V.P and C.F.O from taking over Toontown!" Said Fina. "Sure! I would love to join someone who will stop those cogs!" Said Miss Boo Boo Dandyfuddy in a gleeful tone. Ned had just bought his gags, so he was out in the playground, playing with his doodle, Woodrow. Ned was throwing a ball around the snowy field as Woodrow would chase it. The others soon came out of the store, and sat down next to Ned, who was still throwing the ball around. Woodrow just got back with the ball. "Good boy!" Praised Ned as he patted Woodrow on his furry head. Ned began to talk with the others, but Woodrow heard a sound and looked in the direction of the 'DO NOT PASS' sign. There was a pink doodle, it was a girl, it had a small nose, floppy ears, a little bit of hair on her head, and she was looking right at Woodrow. Woodrow looked nervous, and she ran under the sign, he really liked her, so he ran towards the sign, and under it. Ned decided to chase him. "NED! YOU CAN'T GO UNDER THERE!" Called out Moonlight. "I don't care! That's my doodle who just ran, and I need to find him!" Argued Ned as he crawled under, as the other toons followed him. Woodrow continued to chase the doodle as fast as he could, but she turned and growled at him. He backed up a little with his ears down, The toons had just turned the corner Woodrow was at, and Ned picked him up from behind. "Woodrow! What has gotten into you?" Asked Ned in a very worried tone. He noticed the pink doodle. "Aww! Look how cute!" Princess said looking at the pink doodle, Princess had also noticed she didn't have a collar. "She's a stray…" Said Princess. Ness picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "What a pity… A stray mutt in the cold… Tough luck." He said dropping the doodle. "NESS! STOP IT!" Screamed Moonlight. Miss Boo Boo carefully picked up the doodle, who had been upset by Ness' actions against it. "Aww, I think I'll keep her!" Said Miss Boo Boo as she gave it a hug. The doodle looked a bit happier, but she quit smiling as the doodle had noticed Ness was glaring at it. Miss Boo Boo put the doodle down, and they were headed in the direction back to the brrrgh, but a shadow appeared over them, and the cry of a doodle. They turned around to see, A Big Wig holding the doodle. "So, you think you can just walk right onto our territory? You think you can go about your business on our territory? Well you can't! Lets see how our boss, Jimmy can deal with you.." It said as a Backstabber flew down and grabbed Princess and Cinders, a Legal Eagle grabbed Moonlight and Ness, a Bloodsucker grabbed Fina and Miss Boo Boo, a Double Talker grabbed Chester and King Marshmallow, And a Bottom Feeder grabbed Ned, Woodrow had seen what had just happened, but he turned and ran. "WOODROW!" Called Ned as the doodle ran under the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. As the cog's propellers came out of their head, and as they flew into the sky, Ned could see a little tan dot, known as his doodle, Woodrow, running towards Donald's Dreamland. It had been a very sad day for Ned, as they were carried off by the cogs.


	12. Doodle plans, and a plead gone wrong

**CHAPTER 12: Doodle plans, and a court plead gone wrong**

After a long nights flight, the cogs finally arrive at Lawbot HQ. "Sir Jimmy Kudo, We have brought some toons sneaking about in our turf!" Said the Big Wig. "Excellent Capture… Put them in the cage, and I'll question them later." Said Jimmy as the other cogs obeyed. Meanwhile, it was daybreak, around 6:00 in the morning, at Minnie's Melody Land, and Woodrow was just waking up from sleeping. He franticly looked around, and began to remember what had happened. He felt bad about abandoning his owner like that, but he got an idea! He ran towards the toon's houses, in the new street. Flippy had decided a while back, that houses should be with other toon's houses, so that's where the community neighbor hood streets started. Woodrow could smell a rather familiar person, a cop. He ran towards a house that said 'Captain Spiffy Flipper Glop's house', and he scratched at his door. Captain Spiffy opened the door, and saw Woodrow. " …Where did you come from?" Captain Spiffy asked curiously. Woodrow ran into his house, kind of making Captain Spiffy mad, but he noticed the doodle pointing his nose on a map on Captain Spiffy's wall. Captain Spiffy got closer and saw, his nose was on the spot where Lawbot HQ is, Woodrow ran over to a cog chart and scratched his paw on the Lawbot sign, and some of the cogs. It was kind of hard to follow, but Woodrow ran out the door, and pointed with his paw towards The brrrgh direction. Captain Spiffy's doodle, Vamp came over, and was barking with Woodrow. Being the smart doodle it is, he was able to write what Woodrow had said. "Good boy, Vamp! I'm going to go help them," Said Captain Spiffy as he left the house, Woodrow began to make a run for where he lives. DOODLES POINT OF VIEW "GUYS! OUR OWNERS HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY COGS!" Called out Woodrow as he ran towards the other doodles. "What?" Said all the other doodles in disbelief. "Its true! I saw another doodle, she didn't have a home, or a family. I decided to go and see if she was okay, but she ran under that one sign, so I followed. I asked her if she was okay, but she yelled at me, and told me to leave her alone. Then my owner picked me up, and Ness was being mean to her." Said Woodrow, but Ness' doodle King interrupted. "Yeah, the other night, he called me, when I finally got to him, he was leaning on a tree holding his head. He told me to find help, but when I came back, he was gone! The only trace left was oil." Said King. "I haven't even seen my owner Nessa, I loved it when she came home to pet me…" Purred Queen, who was upset by the disappearance of Nessa. "But, after Ness put her down, a Yellow Duck is going to keep her." Said Woodrow happily. "Is that all you had to say?" Asked Jacuzzi becoming inpatient. "No, a bunch of Lawbots came down and got our owners." Sad Woodrow putting his head down in sadness as the others gasped. "I got one of the top fighters to help them though!" Said Woodrow as the others sort of brightened up. "I think their gonna need all the help they can get." Said Rambler hitting his two front paws together. "Yeah! How about, we help them!" Suggested Queen. The other doodles agreed, and headed down towards Lawbot HQ. IN COURT AT LAWBOT HQ "Okay Cinders, remember the plead we gave you." Whispered Princess to Cinders. "Uh, sure, I'll try." Said Cinders nervously walking up the aisle to the judge's desk. "Cinders Seedie, how do you plead for your release?" Asked the large cog known as Jimmy. "Well, you see… Ned's doodle escaped under the fence, and Ned chased him, causing us to… A E I O U…." Cinders said going blank. The toons eyes were LARGE as the cogs jaws dropped to the floor… all was silent. "Umm, excuse me… Well, you see… Ned's doodle escaped under the fence, and Ned chased him, causing us to follow Ned. So, can you forgive us, as we forgive you, for RUDELY COMING DOWN, AND GRABBING US, AND BRINNING US HERE?" Screamed Cinders as the toons eyes were large, and their mouth dropped. While some of the cog's heads exploded. Cinders slowly walked back to her seat and sat down. "CINDERS? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Whispered Moon. "I'm sorry! I got nervous, and I was trying to remember my vowels, and then… I just felt they shouldn't take toons!" Cinders whispered back. "Were not going to get out of here alive, are we?" Asked Princess in a whisper. "I don't really think so…" Said Chester. "I'm sorry, but your plead is DENIED. Cogs, take them to the cages." Said Jimmy. The cogs obeyed and put them in a cage. "You'll do nice at the cog zoo! You'll be shipped off for there in about two days." He said as he walked off.


	13. Help is on the way!

**CHAPTER 13: Help is on the way!**

The toons had been sitting in their cages, really depressed as Ness was hitting the bars with his bat, and Cinders was chewing on the bars to her cage. The both of them had been acting very strange lately, but they both got out by night fall. Cinders somehow weakened the bars enough, and Ness tore the bars off his cage when they were weak enough."Great going, guys!" Said Moonlight happily. "Yeah! Can you free us now?" Asked Princess with excitement. There was silence for a moment. "You can free yourself." Said Ness walking away as the others looked with a feeling of betrayal. Cinders just looked, but then she clenched her hands into a fist, and ran over to punch Ness in the back of the head. Right after she had done so, he got up and swung his bat at her, but she jumped on top of the bat from mid swing, and punched him again. He held his bat over his head, about to swing down, when he did, he heard a crack. Satisfied with the sound which he thought was the bat hitting a head, he opened his eyes, but only to find she was holding the bat with her two hands, she was completely unharmed. "Ha, can't you do any better? Your no match for even a cog!" Teased Cinders as the others looked frightened. Just then, a bright light flooded the window, The two toons covered their eyes and ran in opposite directions, and kicked the doors open to run. "…Uh, Their not coming back, are they?" Asked Chester with a HUGE feeling of disappointment. Meanwhile, their were a number of four toons heading up the cold, snowy hills of the brrrgh. Captain Spiffy, Princess Kitty, Little Rubber Duck and Good Monkey jr. Meanwhile, on the other side of Lawbot HQ, The doodles were almost to the side of the building, it was cold and there was a blizzard going on there. Different weather happened in places after Flippy installed a weather machine, which came after he put in a day and night machine, but Donald's Dreamland always remained night. Anyway, they were at the fort walls of the building. King put his two paws on a brick to the wall, and pushed it out, and they crawled through. Rambler looked around the corner of the back of the factory, there were two cogs, one was a Spin Doctor and the other was a Bottomfeeder. They were talking about the court that had just went on, this gave Rambler the chance to go over, and pulled the cover to the air vent off, and they went in.

**DOODLE'S POINT OF VIEW** They had been going through the air vent for a while now, but they came to a stop, when it split up to three ways. "I don't like this…" Said Tundra impatiently. "Okay, how about, Jacuzzi, Rambler, Queen and King go to the left tunnel." Said Woodrow pointing to the left as Jacuzzi, Rambler, Queen and King began to go down that path. "Tundra, Aspen, Thor and Selphie go down the right." Woodrow said pointing down the right as they left. "Okay, Me, Home star, Moonbeam and Sugar, lets go in the middle." Said Woodrow headed forwards.

**ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE VENT** Rambler, Jacuzzi, Queen and King were traveling through, when Jacuzzi spoke up. "Is it me, or is it getting hotter the more we go?" Jacuzzi panted. "I was beginning to notice that too…" Said Queen. They traveled a little longer, and it got hotter, then they found themselves looking down a steep fall, but there was a pit of lava, they had went into the heating vent. "Okay, lets go back." Said King, but it was too late, The floor had given away under them, they had jumped back, just in time so they didn't fall, but, Rambler was hanging onto the wall. His nails were holding onto the metal as hard as he could make them, but he was slipping, and fast! Jacuzzi ran over and grabbed his paw with her mouth. It made him yelp, but she pulled him up. "Rambler! Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone. He just looked up and nodded. Jacuzzi helped him up, and they went back, meanwhile, on the right, Tundra, Aspen, Thor and Selphie began to feel a little bit colder. They came across the same thing Rambler, Jacuzzi, King and Queen had seen, but it was a block of ice instead of Lava. "What a waste of time!" Said Tundra. "Lets go back." Said Aspen. As they turned, they heard a sound. "What was that?" Cried out Thor in a worried tone. The doodles stood there for a minuet as the noise continued, then a blast of cold air swept from in front of the ice. It was too strong for them, they were swept off their very paws, and blown back. They were headed for where they started, but suddenly, a large piece of metal blocked their exit, and they crashed right into it, and they were beginning to go up. Tundra looked up, and saw a large fan, she began to panic. Just as she was, she saw an emergency button, she stopped herself with her claws, and began to claw her way down towards the button. The others were getting closer to the fan! Tundra's paw is half way there, while Thor's fur is beginning to get cut, but she did it! Just In time to save her brother and friends, they ran out of that vent and into the main. Meanwhile, in the middle vent, Woodrow had been leading the others, and luckily, it led straight to where the toons were caged at. "WOODROW?" Asked Ned in perking up surprise. "What are you doing here? And you brought the doodles…" Ned said as he saw Home star, Moonbeam and Sugar. Woodrow just happily barked, but then there was a whimper. Woodrow looked to a cage on the other side of the room, the pink doodle was just laying there, looking depressed. Woodrow became happy, ran over and pulled the lock on her door open, causing her to look happy. Woodrow and the other doodles did their job to free the others. "Good boy!" Called out Ned as he ran over to hug Woodrow. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!" He said feeling like he could trust his doodle for just about anything. Woodrow ran to the vent, but it was too small for the toons. "GREAT! THE TRUCK WILL BE HERE WITHIN A DAY! AND WE CAN'T GET OUT!" Said Princess full of anger. Just then, the door burst open, with a Periwinkle Dog, Peach Monkey, Purple Cat and a Yellow Duck. "I think a doodle got us here…" Said the Periwinkle Dog. Woodrow ran up to him and started to bark. "Ah, you're the doodle!" Said the Periwinkle Dog looking down at Woodrow. "Who are you?" Asked Fina. "I'm Captain Spiffy Flipper glop, they are Good monkey jr., Scary Girl and Princess Fluffy." He explained. "We have defeated the cogs for you guys, now lets get moving!" Said Captain Flippy as he turned to leave. As they were leaving, Princess couldn't help, but to remember what had happened to her sister and Ness, and most important, where they were.


	14. Ness and Cinders team up

**CHAPTER 14: Ness and Cinders team up**

Two hours had passed, while the toons had gotten out of Lawbot HQ. With Cinders and Ness still nowhere in sight. They reached Minnie's Melody land, and decided to take a break. "Guys," Miss Boo Boo spoke up. "Yeah?" They responded. "I'm going to head home, and I can't take the doodle." She said. "Why not?" They asked sadly. "I have my one doodle to attend to, and its kind of dangerous going after those cogs." She said. "Okay, well, take care of yourself." Said Moonlight waving good-bye as she left. The pink doodle ran over to Woodrow and huddled next to him. "I think that I can care for her." Said Ned as he went over to pick her up. "I think I'll call you, Violet." Said Ned giving the doodle a loving hug. Everyone decided to settle down for the night, and the doodles teleported home. Princess was the only one having trouble falling asleep. AT DONALD'S DREAM LAND In the light of a street lamp near a building, Cinders was limping, and supporting herself up by holding the building while walking. It didn't take long until she collapsed to the ground and stared up at the full moon. She quickly turned away, looking down at the pavement. Thoughts of chewing on bones, finding live-stock, toons out on the streets late at this hour, a pack of wolves, and staring at the moon all crossed her mind. "no… somebody, please, stop me…" She whispered to herself holding her head. She began to feel her teeth taking form of canines, and claws ripping through her gloves. More thoughts of wolf behavior went through her mind. "SOMEBODY STOP ME!" She called out, hoping somebody would help her. The call echoed through the ally ways of the whole street, when something quickly rolled passed. The sound of golden roller skates headed down the street, with the sound of the gold, bent bat being dragged across the street. Cinders was still struggling to stay as a normal toon, but, she found herself as a large white wolf, howling, but then suddenly, felt a gold bat on her head, she, the wolf, then fell as Lil' Slugger, or known as Ness, skidded to a stop to look back and smile at what he did. "HEY! THAT HURT!" Called out a mean grizzly voice, Lil' Slugger looked in shock to see Cinders, whom is now a werewolf, get back up, and run right for him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She called out while running. He began to panic, and turned to skate away, "HEY, WAIT! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" She called out again. He still skated, he wasn't fast enough for her, she knocked him down and lunged for him. He put his gold bat up, and it held her away, but her arms could almost touch him. She was still snarling while her arms were trying to reach his arms, to pull the bat down. She managed to swipe his face a few times, causing his muzzle to bleed. But, then, she was picked up by a cog. "There, there, now why are you fighting?" Asked the Yesman. "If you are truly working as cog creatures, you should work together, not fight!" Said the Yesman. Cinders looked at Ness and thought about it. They agreed and shook on it. "Good! Now, go get those toons!" He said as he walked off. Ness and Cinders smiled to each other as they went to go stalk through the streets. THE NEXT MORNING "We have report, that in Donald's Dreamland last night, toons at a trolley stop were attacked, the toons claimed to have seen, a large White Wolf and a Brown Dog with golden skates, Bat and eyes." Said the reporter on the TV. "I can't believe this!" Called out Moonlight. Just then, Cinders and Ness entered the gag shop. "GUYS! THERE YOU ARE! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!" Said Princess jumping over to them. "Where were you?" Asked Fina. "Uh, I was at… MINNIE'S MELODY LAND!" Said Cinders thinking of an excuse, for she didn't know what had really happened last night. "…Why?" Asked Princess feeling suspicious. "Uh, to learn some songs!" She said. "You can't sing." Said King Marshmallow. "I do now! I'll even prove it!" She said pulling out a banjo from nowhere. "We were at the beach! Every one had…MAGIC TOWELS! strums banjo Some one went under a dock, and found…A ROCK! strums banjo But it wasn't a rock… It was a ROCK-LOBSTAR! strums banjo ROCK-LOBSTAR strums banjo ROCK-LOBSTAR?" She continues to strum the banjo, but begins to notice everyone doesn't like the singing, and stops playing the banjo. "Uh, anyway, see? I'm taking lessons!" She said. "Okay, I'll believe you for now." Said Princess. "Okay, were supposed to go back to the Sellbot factory." Said Moonlight. They all began to leave for Sellbot.


	15. History of the cogs

**CHAPTER 15: History of the cogs**

The toons have been fighting their way through the Sellbot Factory. Meanwhile, they are currently outside, on the right of the foremen's room. They have just started the battle.

Mingler: Green

Twoface: Green

Glad Hander: Green

Telemarketer: Green

Moonlight: 74

Cinders: 44

Princess: 33

Fina: 65

Moonlight Threw a Birthday cake at the Twoface, and he's now blinking red. Cinders Finished him off though by throwing a fruit pie at it. Princess used a rain cloud on the Glad Hander, causing him to go to a blinking red. Fina finished him off with a hose. The Mingler used Buzz word on Princess, taking away 16 laff. The Telemarketer also used Buzz word, he missed Fina.

Mingler: Green

Twoface: XX

Glad Hander: XX

Telemarketer: Green

Moonlight: 74

Cinders: 44

Princess: 17

Fina: 65

Moonlight threw a fruit pie at the Mingler, she's on orange. Cinders used Lipstick on Princess, causing her to go up 20 laff. Princess used 1 ton drop on the Telemarketer, making it go red. Fina finished off the Telemarketer with a seltzer bottle. The Mingler used Power Trip, Moonlight jumped it. Cinders, Fina and Princess lost 18 laff.

Moonlight: 74

Cinders: 26

Princess: 19

Fina: 47

Fina went up and used Bamboo cane, Everyone healed by 45 laff points. Moonlight, Princess and Cinders finished off the Mingler with the hose. "Okay, lets go." Said Cinders. "Wait." Said Moon looking at the ground. "What is it?" Asked princess going over to Moon. "I found something." Said Moonlight picking up a cream colored folder from what was left of the Glad Hander. Fina and Cinders ran over to them as Moonlight opened the folder. There was a computer chip in it. "What a waist of time!" Said Cinders turning around again. "Just wait Cinders, I have a mini video player. It looks like the chip will work in it!" Said Fina taking out her music player, and she put the chip in, causing the screen on her player to go fuzzy, then it appeared, a movie on the cog history. "Hello, I am the VP." It said. "The day I was born, I was in a factory made by a toon named Gyro Gearloose. I came out of a machine, A much larger robot then all of us cogs, was working the machine that had created us. A terrified White Duck was next to him, but him and us cogs flew away before he could do anything. For a while we lived in a peaceful field with all the other cogs, The larger robot was pretty much like our father, and told us he thought the Duck was his father, for creating him. But, after a while, Our dad let us go out on our own, one of my friends had discovered a place called Toontown. I was only a teenager at the time, I was with my friends, Marty and Ted. We were going down the quiet streets of this place, when out of the corner, came a Red Rabbit, Dark Blue Dog, Yellow Duck and an Orange Cat. They saw us and looked frightened, but knowing Ted, he loved animals, he went over and took the Rabbit and hugged it. We were telling Ted to back off, but the toons thought it was a threat, nobody knew how to speak toon. Then, out of nowhere, a Light Blue dog, went and killed our best friend Ted, with a Large Piano. The dog just looked at us and was holding a cake, we ran though. We had told our father what had happened. He forbid us from going there, but when the very young cogs grew to an adventurous age, they went off to the forbidden land, now called "Toontown". They were killed off by those toons. Soon, those toons started to find OUR land, and destroy us in the middle of the night. That caused our father to go down there to speak with the Light Blue Dog, our father had learned how to speak as a toon. He reasoned with the dog for a piece of land where we wouldn't bother toons, and they wouldn't bother us. The dog had agreed, and that was when Sellbot was built. We learned about cash, and decided to work, we liked to sell things to one another, and work to make things. I was around 17 now, there was a Mingler I liked. Her name was Janet, I had a crush on her since I was four. We had decided to try and make peace with the toons, by selling them gifts, for only a buck. My friend Marth the telemarketer, who I had met when I was 15, decided to sell some gifts to toons in Melody Land. He never came back, a week later, I was going to try selling, when I saw an instrument store, I looked and on the trumpet, was his wrist band. They destroyed him, and turned my friend into instruments! I was sad, I had told Janet, but she got upset. The next day, I went to work, but Janet wasn't there, I went to the father of cogs, he said that she told him she was going to try and make peace with these toons. I ran out of Sellbot HQ to look for her, I reached half of a flowery place, now known as Daisy Gardens, There were toons surrounding her, she was trying to speak with them, but then, that Light Blue Dog went up again. He yelled at her and pressed a button, forming a Cloud over her head, and BOOM. She too, was gone. He was bowing to the other toons, as they cheered and clapped. I was too upset to go back, I did a lot of things I didn't know I could do! I wagged my finger at them and that hurt them, I could trip them, and soon enough, one looked sad, and shrunk! Soon they all did! I went back to tell my friends, and we could care for ourselves. I hope you learned something very important with this new cog! Don't loose to those toons!" Then the mini video player went off. They could not believe their very own eyes at what they had seen. They began to feel sorry for the VP, Cinders, who had lately been in a bad mood, felt bad too. They didn't want to fight the foremen after they figured out how that effects other cogs. They arrived on the out side of the building, where Captain Spiffy had been waiting for them. "Guys! There you are! Look, Flippy-" He was cut off in mid-sentence by Moonlight. "DON'T YOU EVEN MENTION THAT NAME, UNDERSTAND?" Moon yelled at him. "Okay… Well, you see, 'The man' has made some new gags." Said Spiffy as he was pulling some out of his pocket. "Here's, a Drop gag, The Cinder Block, that will do a lot! Here's a Super Soaker, It will squirt to the max! a Wedding Cake will do great, 100 Accuracy guaranteed. An explosion for sound. A LARGE QUARTER, no cog can resist a large piece of money! Singing for toon-up, and a beetle for trap, it doesn't look like it works, but when a cog goes to step on it, they trip, and the beetle is COMPLETELY unharmed!" He said, The girls just looked angry. "What?" He asked as they just glared. "Aw, come on! Do you know how HARD it is to get Fli- uh, the dog, to accept new gags?" He said in an annoyed tone. "I'm against harming cogs right now." Said Moonlight walking off as the girls followed. Captain Spiffy just looked, he was full of questions right now.


	16. A note from Nessa and strange behavior

**CHAPTER 16: A note from Nessa, and Strange behavior**

AT THE VP AND CFO'S LAIR Nessa was writing a letter with the paper she had snuck from the cogs. She had just finished writing it, it said- "Who ever gets this note, please help, I am in the VP and CFO lair, you may not know where it is, but please, HELP!" She looked at the note before she sent it out. "HEY! YOU HAVE THREE DAYS UNTIL ITS YOUR TURN TO BE CHANGED!" Called a cog from the other side of the door. Nessa turned back around, and took a large crumb off of the piece of bread, which was her dinner, and whistled. A bird flew up to her, she tied the note to the bird's foot, and flew the crumb into the wind as the bird followed. THE NEXT MORNING The toons were eating outside in Daisy Gardens, under one of the flower umbrellas eating. "So, Ned are you really going to keep the other doodle?" Asked Fina. Just then, a crumb hit Ned's head. "Uh, Ned, you have something on your head…" Said Princess. He put his hand just below it. "Here?" He asked. "No, a little over." Said Cinders. He just kept placing his hand on the wrong sides, and suddenly a bird flew down and started to peck him, everyone was panicking and screaming, Ned was screaming and flailing. The bird got the crumb and flew off. "WHAT was that about?" Asked Chester going over to Ned. Ness noticed a note near his foot, he bent down to pick it up. "Hey, guys! I found a note!" Called out Ness to the others. "NESS! Can't you see Ned's suffering from severe pecking trauma?" Called out King Marshmallow. Ness just looked at them, and began to read the letter. "GUYS! ITS FROM NESSA!" He called out. "Oh! Then okay!" Called Out Moonlight as they left Ned at the table to see Ness. Ness began to read the note, "Who ever gets this note, please help, I am in the VP and CFO lair, you may not know where it is, but please, HELP! Sincerely Nessa, an uncolored rabbit." After Ness had read the note, he looked angry. "I'm going to find her." Said Ness turning to leave. "I'm going with him." Said Cinders leaving too. Everyone else decided to follow, as they went further down the street in Daisy Gardens, an Order Barker jumped out at them with its teeth barred. Everyone panicked, but then, Cinders walked right up to it, and sat down in front of it. It growled more, but she then growled back. Wolf chat "Eh, this is MY territory eh, why are you trespassing?" Asked the Order Barker. "We are not trespassing." Said Cinders. The Order Barker was shocked to see a toon, speaking too him. "What kind of trick is this, Eh! How can you speak to me, Eh?" He said backing up from Cinders. "Because, and I have some questions for you." She said. "I won't answer a toon, Eh." He said. Just then, Cinders tackled him, and had him pinned to the ground. "Fine, we can do this, the easy way, or The hard way." She said while glaring at him. "What could be so bad about you, Eh? What could you possibly do, Eh?" He asked glaring back. "Simple, I can talk to my friends here, to call the HQ Officers, then its only a short step to the hospital, Then they put you on a operating table, and you'll get a toon booster shot from a guy named Molly." Said Cinders smirking at the Order Barker. "Okay! Okay! I tell you what ever you want, Eh! Just don't send me there, Eh!" He cried. "Okay, where's Cog HQ then?" She asked. "Oh no, I can't be telling you that, Eh. Mere toons like you don't have a chance, Eh." He said. "Okay then, Voice goes to toon MOONLIGHT, Can you bring me a Cinder Block drop?" She called over to the toons. They just stood there, scared because they didn't know what Cinders was saying, and what she was doing. "MOONLIGHT, I said, Bring me the gag." Cinders said. "OKAY! OKAY! I TELL YOU, EH!" He whined. Cinders went back to speaking cog. "Good, I'll let you live, you have to guide us there. Okay?" She said. "OKAY! ANYTHING, EH! I GET IT! YOUR DOMINANT WOLF, EH!" He cried. "You bet I am, now lets get going. If you even try to run off, I WILL chase you, and defeat you." She said getting up. She began to speak toon again. "Okay guys, I worked it out with my friend over there, he will lead us to the HQ." She said as the toons were still frightened, and the Order Barker had his tail in between his legs. They followed the Cog pet up to a cave, it was around evening when they arrived. "Okay, Eh, its through this cave!" He said pointing. "Thanks, you may go now." She said. "But, I am going to warn you, Eh. You have to watch out for the Chomper Stomper. The Tyrannosaurus of the cogs!" Said the Order Barker as he ran off.

"Okay guys, into the cave." Said Cinders as the others followed cautiously.


	17. Fight the Chomper Stomper!

**CHAPTER 17: Fight with the Chomper Stomper**

The toons have been in the cave for well over two minuets now, and its getting darker and darker. "Moonlight, could you light a match in here?" Asked Chester as Moonlight obeyed. They came across a sign that said- 'This is a short cut to Cog HQ, plus a mini village of toons. WARNING, DANGER, turn back now!" After they finished reading, they decided to go forth. "Cinders! I don't think this is a good idea!" Said Princess looking around franticly. "We'll be fine." Said Cinders as they continued through. Just then they passed a large hunk of metal, the light from the match Moonlight was holding only showed a little bit of the object. When they passed, up near the top of the cave a red light came on. In its eyes it saw the toons and only one word passed its robotic eyes- 'destroy' It started to walk. The toons heard this and turned to look, with one mighty roar all lights in the cave came on, revealing a large robotic monster. Everyone was panicking, Chester threw a pie at the large monster, but it didn't bother the robot too much. It swung its large jaws at them, but missed. Ness and Cinders went to attack the robot, Ness hit a dent into its leg as Cinders scratched a large hole into its side. It roared again and they fell off, King Marshmallow got a hose out, as he began to spray the monster, it was walking towards him, he was getting scared, Everybody was telling King to run, but he was to scared to run. Just within a split second, it had walked straight up to the hose and had its mouth on the hose, while the water was flowing into its mouth, it whipped the hose with King Marshmallow still hanging on, and slammed him into the wall, Ned ran over to him. "King! Are you okay?" Asked Ned holding him up. "I don't know if I can make it." He said as he lay down with a broken spine. "But, King you have to hang on!" Said Ned beginning to cry. Cinders had an idea. "Guys! I have an Idea." Said Cinders as she ran to Princess. "Princess, find the exit of this cave, and put large rocks on the path, but leave some space for us to get out. I'm going to let it eat me." Said Cinders. "What? Sis, you can't!" Princess begged, but Cinders was already headed for the monster. It opened its large mouth and Cinders jumped in, it swallowed her and went for the others. Moonlight who was now terrified try to hit it with a Birthday Cake, and it hit its eye causing it the back up a little. Cinders was in the stomach now, and it was too dark to see, the organs are nothing but rubber, steel cable and leather. Cinders went a little further on the inside and found some buttons and leavers, she now realized she is in the head. She could see out of the eyes, and the main computer said its task was to destroy them, no matter what. Cinders ran to one side and pressed a button, just then a missile was loaded into its jaw, it shot the missile at the toons, but it missed. Cinders tried another button, then it short circuited, but still was running, the short circuit just slowed it down a bit, just then Princess ran around the corner of the tunnel, "Guys! The exit is this way!" She called out as they ran in Princess' direction as the robot followed. They ran until they came to an opening with large clumps of rocks on the path, the toons ran around it, and the large mechanical beast tripped on the pile of rocks, and fell. They were all sad though, for Cinders had gotten eaten by the beast, and Ned had dragged King Marshmallow out of the cave. King wasn't breathing, and they all felt very sad. Just then, the robot's mouth began to open, and Cinders crawled out. "SIS! YOUR ALIVE!" Cried Princess as she ran to her sister. "So it may seem…"Cinders replied while trying to recover from the fall. "King Marshmallow, he's…he's….dead!" Princess cried as she finished her sentence as everybody mourned for him, later they had burried him, and left for the next village.


	18. The secret passage and a secret reviled

**CHAPTER 18: The secret passage and a secret reviled**

They came across a thicket, and heard sounds behind them. "Guys! Here it is!" Called out Ned as he made a jump over the bushes, but crashed into something wooden, like a fence. "This village is Donald's Dreamland?" Asked Cinders. "We'll, we have a back entrance now." Said Ness as he broke two boards in the fence with the swing of his bat. They all crawled in, and went to the House of Zzzzzs, to stay the night in that inn. But, when everybody got to sleep, The full moon changed Cinders and Ness, to their monstrous form. There was a sound of skating down the hall, then a door bust open and fell to the ground as a white large wolf stood on the door. "Oh, Its just you." Said the wolf in a grizzly voice. "Yep, are you ready for the big night, Cinders?" He asked going over to her and petting her head. "Yep, when do we start?" Asked Cinders as she was stuck with the grizzly voice. They went down the stairs, and Zari, the keeper of the inn had made a mistake, she spoke to him. "Hey buddy, there's no pets allowed in here!" She said as they turned to face her. "Oh my! Your… Your… Lil' Slugger!" She shrieked in terror. Ness snapped his fingers, and Cinders leaped into the air and tackled Zari, she had Zari pinned to the ground as she began to speak. "Listen, you will not say a word to anybody about our appearance in you store, if you do, we'll come back to get you." She said in the rather scary voice. Lil' Slugger and Cinders left the inn, and the terror began, they attacked some toons, they robbed a restaurant of food, and even aided a cog in a battle… They were having a great time. "Your doing pretty good Cinders." Said Lil' Slugger skating at the wolf's side. "Your not bad yourself." She said. "And its about time I make a small change." He said taking out a Round, Red, Item, With tags on it. "What is this?" Asked Cinders in an uneasy tone. "It's a collar, you can be my pet dog, and we can fight together, I can tell you what to do!" Lil' Slugger finished. "Oh, I don't think so." Said Cinders beginning to growl at him. "Well, If your gonna work with me, you have to wear the collar." He said firmly. "That's the line!" Said Cinders as she delivered a nasty swipe to Lil' Sluggers arm with her paw. "C…Cinders! What are you doing? The cog said to work together!" Cried out Lil' Slugger as he held his arm in pain. "Who cares what the cog said? I'm not gonna be down graded by wearing a collar!" She said snarling, and then she lunged at him… The next day, the toons in the house of Zzzzzs, woke up and went to a diner, but saw it closed off, and one of the cooks outside. "What happened?" Asked Moonlight as the cook looked at her. "Lil' Slugger and a wolf, that's what happened! They robbed us of all our food!" He said full of hate. Then across the street, a T.V began to run a news bulletin. "This just in! Just this morning, we found a brown dog laying in an alleyway, here in Donald's Dreamland. He had a metal bent bat, a hat A yellow and purple striped shirt, blue shorts, and skates on, he is thought to be Lil' Slugger until further notice, and the only traces of what took him down, were large dog marks. This is the news, tune in later tonight to find out when Flippy opens Goofy's Speedway!" It said as it went to commercial. They all stared as they thought 'Ness' That was the only toon that came to thought. They were running to the hospital, and saw stray doodle running away from an alleyway, They looked around the corner and saw Cinders sleeping on top of a trash can. "Cinders? Is that you?" Asked Princess as she approached the trash can. "Huh! Who said that? Oh, hey Princess!" She said in alert. "Cinders! Why are you out here? You had us worried sick!" Said Princess going towards her sister. "Oh well, no biggie… Where's Ness?" Asked Cinders. "He's in the hospital, right now." Said Moonlight. "Really? That's great! I mean, that's too bad!" Cinders said as she caught herself in speech. "What do you mean 'That's great?'?" Asked Fina questionably. "Nothing." Replied Cinders. "Well, lets go see Ness in the hospital." Said Ned as everybody followed. They reached the hospital, and went to Ness' room. "Hi, Ness!" They all greeted, all except Cinders that is. Ness looked shocked at Cinders' appearance. "Are you okay, dude?" Asked Chester as Ness stared at Cinders, who was staring back. "Okay I guess." Said Ness as the doctor came in the room. "It appears to be werewolf syndrome, he was hit with a bat, and he turned into a bat swinging monster." Said The doctor. "Luckily we have an antidote for that." Said the doctor as he injected a shot into Ness' arm as he flinched. "You can go with your friends now, all we have to do is find that monstrous wolf." Said the doctor as he left the room. "Come on, lets find Nessa." Said Ness as he got up and began to walk out of the door. They went through the secret passage they made and continued down their path, it was beginning to get colder, and darker, but they found a shed to stay in for the night. "Lets tell spooky stories." Said Princess as Cinders noticed a full moon outside of the shed window. "Uh, you guy's go ahead. I-I need to go outside." Said Cinders holding her stomach as she ran out. "What's with her?" Asked Ned as Ness slowly, and cautiously began to pull his bat out of his backpack. "What are you doing with your bat, Ness?" Asked Chester. "Nothing, its none of your business." Said Ness as he sat the bat next to his side, expecting what to happen. "Look Ness, just because were going to tell scary stories doesn't mean you have to get scared and bring out your bat." Teased Moonlight as he glared at her. Meanwhile up in a moonlight hill, Cinders sat huddled into a ball. Her eyes were wide as they began to change to a yellow texture, she grew fangs, and her fluffy fur began to change to longer and messier than it was before. Her hamster-like snout grew into a wolf's muzzle and she grew claws. She stood up to about six-feet instead of four, like her friends, and howled at the moon. Everybody huddled under a blanket in the shed as they heard this, and Ness took a tighter grip to his bat. "Wow, what a queue for an Order Barker! Howled just at the right moment!" Said Princess smiling as she continued her story. "The three toons ran into an old house for cover and made sure the monster didn't follow them." She said, while Cinders was currently heading back down from the woods towards the shed. "It got closer." Said Princess. Cinders was near the shed, Ness stood up with the bat as he saw Cinders' pointed ears and unfortunately, nobody else saw this. "And the monster broke the door down!" Said Princess as she heard a mighty SLAM behind her. She crawled over to the others and looked to see three black claws jammed in the door itself. The claws were removed as a large white werewolf's eye and half of the muzzle appeared in the large crack as she breathed menacingly. "What is that?" Screamed Fina. "It's Cinders, she'sthe werewolf." Said Ness as he was holding his bat firmly. "Here's Cinders!" Called out the grizzly voice as she drove her claws into the wood again, making the crack bigger as the girls cried in fright and the guys stood their ground. "Ness, give me the bat." Said Cinders as she began to go into the large hole in the door. "Get away, get away from me!" Said Ness in a warning tone. Cinders brought her claws down upon the bat, breaking it in two. "Run!" Called Ness to the others as they ran down the rest of the path that they were following. "Ness, you don't think you can get rid of a wolf that easy, do you?" Asked Cinders as they were pacing in a circle. "No, but I can do this!" Said Ness as he brought a piece of wood down on her head, knocking her out as he ran out the door and headed for the others. He caught up within two minuets, where they were looking at large grey buildings, where an army of cogs were headed down another secret passage to Minnie's Melody Land, where they had Order Barkers on chains, Sales Tigers, Slippery Eels in tanks, and Cogtoons on chains. "Lets shut this mission down." Said Ness as they began walking down towards the facility of cogs.

Madham: YAY! Finnaly I have finished the updates! The chapeters should be just fine now, they all match up. and I've had some pretty bad writer's block > 


End file.
